rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User's Drag Rush: Dusted or Busted
The "Dusted or Busted" Scoring Method also known as the "DOB" Scoring Method is an official scoring system used to measure the performance or sucess of contestants on User's Drag Rush. This method can be used to prove if a contestant performed better than another regardless of their placing in the competition. 'Scoring Method' For overall performance scoring, add all the scores they get and divide the sum with the amount of episode the contestant was in. 'Records' 'Best Records' 'Worst Records' * Note: The contestant can only enter the worst records if they have a total score above -4. 'Season 1 Records' See: User's Drag Rush: Season 1 'Season 2 Records' See: User's Drag Rush: Season 2 'Season 3 Records' See: User's Drag Rush: Season 3 'DRAGULA 1 Records' See: User's Drag Rush: DRAGULA 1 'Season 4 Records' See: User's Drag Rush: Season 4 'All Stars 1 Records' See: User's Drag Rush: All Stars 1 'Season 5 Records' See: User's Drag Rush: Season 5 'Season 6 Records' See: User's Drag Rush: Season 6 'Season 7 Records' See: User's Drag Rush: Season 7 'Season 8 Records' See: User's Drag Rush: Season 8 'All Stars 2 Records' See: User's Drag Rush: All Stars 2 'Season 9 Records' See: User's Drag Rush: Season 9 'Season 10 Records' See: User's Drag Rush: Season 10 'All Stars 3 Records' See: User's Drag Rush: All Stars 3 'Season 11 Records' See: User's Drag Rush: Season 11 'Trivia' * Biqtch Puddin', Kim Kardashian (AS2), Kim Petras (S10) and Thorgy Thor are the only contestants to have never landed in the bottom. * Kim Kardashian (AS2) is the only contestant to achieve five challenge wins in a season, making her hold the title of most wins achieved in a single season. ** She is also the only contestant to make it in the Best Records of UDR twice. * Asia O'Hara (AS1), Lady Gaga (S5), Luna Lovebad (AS3), Monét X Change (S11), Plastique K. Melanin (AS3) and Rihanna (S6) are the only finalists to have a negative DOB total score. * Khonarh and Mmatthewmatixx are the only users to achieve 14 challenge wins in all of their season runs combined. * Dislexyc, Kaiko Rimen, Mmatthewmatixx, MizVanjie17 and OriMoxx are the only users to have landed in the Best Records of UDR multiple times. ** So far, Dislexyc is the current reigning user to have landed in the Best Records of UDR the most times (thrice) while the rest landed twice. * FalcoLombardi99, Khonarh, Lildrummerboy07, MizKizzie and Plastiquerose are the only users to have landed on the Worst Records of UDR multiple times. ** So far, FalcoLombardi99 is the current reigning user to have landed on the Worst Records of UDR the most times (six times) while... *** ...Khonarh is at second place with her record on landing on the Worst Records of UDR four times. *** ...MizKizzie is at third place with her record on landing on the Worst Records of UDR thrice. *** ...Lildrummerboy07 and Plastiquerose share third place together with their records on landing on the Worst Records of UDR twice. * Karelos and Khonarh are the only users to have landed at both the Best and Worst Records of UDR. * Alexis Mateo (S6), Kim Kardashian (S8), Kim Petras (S10), Phi Phi O'Hara (AS1), Sharon Needles (AS1), Valentina (AS1) and Zendaya are the only contestants who beat their season's winner's overall performance. ** Alexis Mateo (S6) beat Bebe Zahara Benet with an overall performance of 6.250. ** Kim Kardashian (S8) beat Roxxxy Andrews (S8) with an overall performance of 7.222. ** Kim Petras (S10) beat Misaki DaVine with an overall performance of 8.125. ** Phi Phi O'Hara (AS1) beat Kim Chi (AS1) with an overall performance of 6.786. ** Sharon Needles (AS1) beat Kim Chi (AS1) with an overall performance of 7.000. ** Valentina (AS1) beat Kim Chi (AS1) with an overall performance of 6.667. ** Zendaya (AS1) beat Season 11 Winner with an overall performance of 7.188. * Lady Gaga is the only contestant to have made it in the UDR Best and Worst Records. * Kameron Michaels (KvngDragon) is the only contestant to get eliminated the most (four times). Navigation Category:Nicholas424 Category:User's Drag Rush Category:UDR Season 1 Category:UDR Season 2 Category:UDR Season 3 Category:UDR DRAGULA 1 Category:UDR Season 4 Category:UDR All Stars 1 Category:UDR Season 5 Category:UDR Season 6 Category:UDR DRAGULA 2 Category:UDR Holi-Slay Category:UDR Season 7 Category:UDR Season 8 Category:UDR All Stars 2 Category:UDR Season 9 Category:UDR Season 10